


Lost in Translation

by NikMaxwell



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/pseuds/NikMaxwell
Summary: Nayeon goes bar-hopping in Tokyo with Sana and Dahyun, and it was fun at first until she realizes she’s third-wheeling. Equipped with a Japanese line courtesy of Sana, she tries her luck with a cute girl so she doesn’t have to be alone all night.





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a Minayeon one-shot because I’m delaying the Minayeon chapter of BWB. =)) What do you mean I’m becoming Minayeon trash? Ha! Hahaha that’s absolutely accurate.

Nayeon is somewhere between her third and sixth shot when she sees Sana and Dahyun kiss for the first time, and boy, does she regret her choices in life.

 

It was _her_ who suggested to go bar-hopping in Tokyo, and it was also _her_ decision not to let Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung tag along because she thought they would ruin the fun, and so it is unarguably _her_ fault that she’s being the third wheel now.

 

To be fair, she didn’t even know that Sana and Dahyun had a thing. Maybe Sana and Dahyun weren’t completely aware that they had a thing until tonight, either, if Nayeon will judge them based on the shy smiles on their faces.

 

Regardless of when this started and even though somewhere deep inside her empty heart lies Nayeon’s genuine happiness for her friends, the fact that Nayeon’s night is turning to be lonely as heck still remains.

 

And so Nayeon sulks, meaning she spends the night ordering drink after drink, shot after shot, all while stealing occasional glances at the cute girl across the bar. Ideally, she would do more than just that, but they’re in a different country and, so far, her proficiency in the Japanese language is only limited to saying ‘yes,’ ‘no,’ and ‘thank you.’ Sure, she can give it a shot and hope that the girl can speak English, or Korean if she’s even more fortunate, but Nayeon doesn’t want herself to be a bigger fool than she’s already turning out to be.

 

However, as Sana and Dahyun’s display of affection becomes more overbearing, the less Nayeon cares about her pride, so she eventually decides to take a chance. She figures she can just ask Sana for a few translations, then be on her way. (If Jason Derulo can get away with “ _don’t speak the language, but your booty don’t need explaining_ ,” then maybe so can she, Nayeon assumes.)  Hesitantly, she interrupts the pair, giving Sana two taps on the shoulder while the girl is in the middle of an unnecessarily flirty giggle.

 

Sana turns to Nayeon to politely ask, “Yes, what is it?” She’s smiling sweetly but the way she’s looking at Nayeon screams things like ‘this better be good’ and ‘you better make this quick.’ Nayeon doesn’t want to test Sana’s patience, so she cuts her mental list of questions down and starts with, “How do you say ‘I think you’re beautiful’ in Japanese?”

 

Before Sana can answer, Dahyun moves closer to them and excitedly asks, “Who are you gonna use it on?”

 

Nayeon slightly jerks her head towards her prospect to point her out subtly, but there is nothing discreet about the way Sana and Dahyun’s heads simultaneously snap towards the girl’s direction.

 

“ _Oooh_ , the girl in the crisp white shirt?” Dahyun asks, and when Nayeon confirms that with a nod, she whistles appreciatively. “Me likey,” she says, pointing her two thumbs up, but her grin becomes a grimace when Sana slaps her on the arm.

 

“You’re _mine_ ,” Sana reminds her, her voice uncharacteristically low and dangerous, and Nayeon can see Dahyun visibly gulp.

 

Nayeon rolls her eyes before interrupting the two again with another tap on Sana’s shoulder and a slightly impatient, “So?”

 

Sana dramatically clears her throat before finally giving Nayeon the translation she’s asking for. She says it slowly at first, repeats it twice at that same speed, before finally saying it smoothly. She looks at Nayeon expectantly, and once Nayeon was able to say it back to her, she gives her a smile of approval.

 

Before Nayeon can ask for another impromptu Japanese lesson, Sana turns her back and already has her full attention back to Dahyun, making Nayeon heave a pathetic sigh. She’s just gonna have to accept that that is all she’s going to get from Sana, plus she figures she has to get moving before the empty seat beside the pretty girl gets occupied by some other person, so she downs one last shot before standing up and walking with all the grace that her tipsy self can muster.

 

( _Please be gay, please be gay, please be gay,_ she repeatedly chants in her mind with every step.)

 

Fortunately, she gets across the bar without any incident, and once she’s seated beside the girl, she manages to choke out, “H-hey.”

 

 _Great start,_ Nayeon sarcastically tells herself, about to beat herself up when the girl says, “Hey.”

 

“I’m Nayeon,” Nayeon says in Japanese because she thankfully knows how to say that at the very least.

 

“Mina,” the girl introduces herself a little too briefly, although she’s still maintaining eye contact, so Nayeon takes that as a good sign.

 

“I’m sorry, but my Japanese isn’t good,” Nayeon continues in English. “Can I talk to you in English?”

 

“Maybe,” Mina replies, the word rolling out of her tongue so attractively, and _damn_ , Nayeon thinks she’s in love already. “Where are you from?”

 

“South Korea. How about you? You from around here?”

 

“Ah, wouldn’t you like to know?” Mina says teasingly, breaking eye contact with Nayeon for the first time to take a sip from her glass with God knows what. “I could tell you, but that depends.”

 

“Depends on what?”

 

“Depends on whether you want me to tell you where I live right now or if you just want to see it for yourself later,” Mina elaborates so casually, but Nayeon just stares at her in shock. A full minute passes by with Nayeon still in disbelief with what she thinks she just heard when Mina asks, “So which one is it?”

 

That pulls Nayeon back to reality, and she quickly tries to recover with, “It’s a trick question. I need more time to think.”

 

“The fact that you’re even thinking about it already says a lot though,” Mina states, seemingly amused at getting Nayeon flustered. “I mean, you must have approached me for a reason, right?”

 

“I-I just went here because,” Nayeon starts to defend herself, “because there’s something I want to tell you.”

 

“Oh, really?” Mina says, quirking her eyebrow. “What is it then?”

 

Nayeon takes a deep breath before reciting the Japanese sentence that she rehearsed with Sana. She’s not entirely sure if she said it correctly, but judging by the pleased look on Mina’s face, she thinks it’s safe to assume that she got the message across.

 

“Yeah?” Mina smirks.

 

“Yeah,” Nayeon asserts, confidently as if she’s absolutely certain that she said it right.

 

“How many Japanese girls have you used that on?” Mina asks with her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

“None,” Nayeon answers honestly and adds, “just you,” though she’s not sure if Mina believes her sincerity because the girl merely laughs in response.

 

“Okay, then,” is the last thing Nayeon hears before she watches Mina surge forward, capturing her lips.

 

The first thing that comes into Nayeon’s mind is the faint taste of strawberry—probably from Mina’s chapstick or from her drink, Nayeon isn’t sure—mixed with the bitter taste of alcohol.

 

The second thing is that _okay,_ Mina is definitely _not_ straight.

 

And the third is holy _sh_ —she’s kissing Mina, well, she’s _being kissed by_ Mina, and at last Nayeon finally comes to her senses and kisses Mina back.

 

The kiss leaves Nayeon breathless and speechless, plus her head is spinning and she’s pretty sure it’s not just because of the alcohol. Her stomach feels all fluttery even after the kiss ends, and she finds difficulty in catching her breath and getting her heart rate drop back to normal, preventing her from saying a word.

 

“You seem surprised,” Mina observes, even if Nayeon wouldn’t describe her state as simply surprised but rather ‘completely blown away.’ “Did you think I wasn’t going to do it?”

 

“I… Yeah.” Nayeon says stupidly, apparently still in a haze, making Mina chuckle.

 

“Well, you asked so nicely, so I thought it would be rude to turn you down.”

 

At that, Nayeon blinks in confusion. “I… asked?”

 

“Yeah.” Mina repeats the Japanese line that Sana taught Nayeon before translating in English, “’I want to kiss you.’ Where did you even learn to say that?”

 

“I asked my fr— wait, that’s what I said?!”

 

Mina nods slowly. “Uhh, what did you think it meant?”

 

“I was supposed to say ‘I think you’re beautiful,’” Nayeon grumbles. “Damn it, Sana.”

 

“Oh,” Mina mutters, her expression somewhere between flustered and disappointed. “You might want to find a different tutor, then.”

 

“I sure do.” Nayeon shoots Sana one last glare from across the room, but her friend is too busy flirting with Dahyun to even notice, so she just sighs and turns to Mina to suggest, “Can you teach me?”

 

“Sure,” Mina accepts, downing the rest of her drink before fully facing Nayeon. “What do you want to learn?”

 

“Hmm,” Nayeon hums as she thinks when her eyes land on Mina’s empty glass. “How do you say, please get this lady another drink?”

 

Mina softly laughs at Nayeon’s antics before giving her the translation. Nayeon repeats it to Mina and to herself a few times, and once Mina assures her that she’s saying it right, she repeats the request to the bartender.

 

“That was really good,” Mina compliments Nayeon as the bartender slides her drink towards her.

 

“You’re just saying that because I bought you a drink, aren’t you?” Nayeon jokes.

 

“Maybe,” Mina teases. “Aren’t you going to buy another one for yourself?”

 

“Nah, I don’t want to get wasted. I want to wake up tomorrow and remember that I was kissed by a very pretty girl.”

 

Nayeon feels proud of herself for coming up with that smooth comeback, but Mina just smiles and says something in Japanese in response.

 

“Huh?” Nayeon asks in confusion. “What was that?”

 

“I think you’re beautiful,” Mina translates, and Nayeon just _melts._

 

“S-so that’s how you say it,” Nayeon tries to act unfazed but fails. She clears her throat, determined not to let Mina have the upper hand again. “But how do I say, ‘Can I kiss you again?’”

 

Instead of translating, Mina smirks, leaning in for the second time, except this time, Nayeon is ready, and it shows in the way she meets Mina halfway and places her hand behind Mina’s neck to pull her even closer.

 

Nayeon finds it kind of alarming, how the fluttering feeling in her stomach and the warm feeling that spreads in her chest are still present even if she’s expecting the kiss this time. However, that doesn’t stop her from deepening and prolonging the kiss or from making her want more after it ends.

 

“That’s because I asked nicely again, right?” Nayeon asks once her brain can finally make coherent sentences again.

 

“No, that last one’s your reward for being a fast learner,” Mina replies, and Nayeon can only gape in shock because the girl just said all that in fluent freaking _Korean_.

 

“You speak Korean?!” Nayeon nearly yells in her native tongue.

 

“I live in Korea,” Mina reveals, still in Korean, ditching English completely. “I just went here for a business meeting then I’ll fly back home tomorrow after I visit my parents.”

 

“Are you serious?!” Nayeon exclaims. “You mean we could have been talking in Korean this whole time?!”

 

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” Mina asks with a raised eyebrow before hiding her smirk by taking a sip of her drink.

 

_Ah, this girl._

 

Nayeon can only shake her head because Mina really is something. It hasn’t even been an hour since they met, and yet Nayeon feels like this girl is going to be the death of her.

 

She will probably prove herself right soon because Mina is now asking, “So, have you made up your mind yet?”

 

“About what?”

 

“About going home with me,” Mina clarifies. “Well, not home _home_ because I live in Korea, I already told you that, but you get what I mean.”

 

Typically, Nayeon isn’t one to shy away from propositions like this especially if they’re coming from pretty girls like Mina, but she doesn’t answer right away because she is genuinely torn. On one hand, she would very much like to go home with Mina, but on the other hand, as cheesy as it may sound, she feels pretty much content with just Mina’s company.

 

And so, she tells Mina exactly that.

 

“I… honestly wouldn’t mind if we go back to your place, but I wouldn’t mind just talking here for a while either. Whatever you want is fine with me. What do you want to do?”

 

“You,” Mina shamelessly replies, making Nayeon’s face heat up, and when she sees the evident blush on Nayeon’s cheeks, she adds, “but, yeah, talking is fine with me, too.”

 

And so they talked, _a lot_ , in Korean this time, and they don’t stop until Sana and Dahyun are suddenly behind Nayeon, telling her they’re heading out.

 

“Can you stay with Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung tonight?” Sana asks, and Nayeon knows _exactly_ what she means by that. She is about to tell Sana that she has absolutely no intention to share a room with Sana and Dahyun anyway, when Sana shamelessly adds, “Or is this girl taking you home?”

 

Nayeon wants the ground to swallow her whole because, _shit_ , Sana’s talking so casually within Mina’s earshot because she doesn’t know that the girl understands their language. She’s about to slap Sana’s suggestive look off of her face when Mina steps in and tells Sana in Korean, “It’s okay. She’s staying with me.”

 

_Well, then._

 

“Oh,” Sana says in surprise, but the astonishment goes away quickly because within seconds, she’s smirking in Nayeon’s direction again. “I guess that’s that, then.”

 

“Yeah, I guess that’s that,” Nayeon repeats, mostly to herself.

 

She almost forgets about the trick Sana pulled on her too, _almost_ , because Sana herself reminds her by whispering ‘you’re welcome’ in her ear and throwing a wink over her shoulder as she walks away with Dahyun. She’s about to teach Sana a lesson about pranking her when she feels Mina’s hand on hers and Mina’s lips brushing against her ear to whisper, “Do you want to get out of here, too?”

 

Oh, well. Her revenge on Sana can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> #LIKEY6THWIN YAY


End file.
